Skyrim: Season 1
(This page refers to the first season of K'Joor's adventures in Skyrim) Quick description The Khajiit named K'Joor finds himself in a hopeless situation. His family got kidnapped from their home in Elsweyr, and was brought to the province of Skyrim. The mercenary group who kidnapped them are demanding 100,000 gold for their release. This is the story of how one Khajiit goes to extreme lengths to save his family, by any means necessary. Plot overview It all started when K'Joor escaped his death sentence in Helgen. He had been captured on the border when he tried crossing into Skyrim from Elsweyr. After his escape, he trained in the arts of the thief, learning to steal, sneak and sabotage. He also went to the dark side and joined the order of assassins known as the Dark Brotherhood. He turned out to be an excellent assassin. K'Joor also befriended a warrior girl named Alice, and a mage named Marthar, who helped him on his journeys. While his professions got him money, by the time he got to 50,000 gold, he realised he was going too slow. He then overheard his family members in the Brotherhood speak of the Listener, Alianor, and how she was down in Riften. K'Joor hurried to ask for her aid, but she declined. When her mission in Riften failed, she was put in jail. K'Joor approached her there, and she then agreed to help him if they could get her out. Alice came in and provided backup as they ran out of Riften. Sadly, Alice got shot by an archer, and her wounds seemed fatal. Marthar then came in and healed up Alice with a rather unorthodox healing ritual. He then explained that he was told to come to them by a wheelcart named Doben. And so Doben appeared, and suggested that they all gang up and set up a base in the Honningbrew Meadery, and so they did. K'Joor and Alice went on a stealth mission in the Thalmor Embassy, and acquired a dossier with information about the Crimson Swords. Alianor decrypted this, and they learnt that to find the main hideout, they needed to kill the three Crimson Sword Captains. Ghul-din, Crazy-Tooth, and the Dark Horse. K'Joor seeked out Ghul-din and took her out without too much trouble, but as he killed Crazy-Tooth, he found himself crazed. He contracted a curse from the gear he took, and he turned on his friends. Luckily, they beat him out of it, and the gang continued onwards to a grand battle against the Dark Horse. Once they had all the three pieces of the map, they found out that the fort where his family was held was the Hatredfall Fort. They started "Operation: Crimson Vendetta", and headed towards the fort. They went through a series of challenging situations, and at one point, K'Joor killed a guard that was about to report in. When he removed her helmet, he saw that it was Jenassa, Alianor's wife. He said nothing of this at the time, and continued with the rest of them. They finally came to face the leader of the mercenary group. It was Doben. Outraged at this, K'Joor crushed the wheelcart to pieces. They then head to the dungeon to find his family. Marthar grimly exclaimed that the Fort wouldn't last much longer, and they all ran out as the building crumbled behind them. A few weeks later, K'Joor was with his family in Elsweyr, and he was saying goodbye to Marthar. Then, a Khajiit girl named Taz appeared. She told him that Skyrim is in danger, and that they had to return to battle the evil quickly. K'Joor was hesitant for a second, before he called for Marthar and ran off with the girl. He was ready for another adventure. Effects This was the series that really made Dark's channel blow up. While his first three Let's Plays had helped him grow, people seemed to love the custom format, and praised Episode 01. It is still to this day the episode with the highest amount of subscribers per view. List of episodes There is a total of 35 episodes. A complete list of episodes can be found in the official playlist. Trivia *K'Joor was originally named K'Rock